lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Crentus Oni
My name is Johnathan and I always loved the Oni games, my favorite was Heta Oni. It is more HD than the classic Ao Oni. I usually just play the old games after school. But on Presidents Day, I had a day off of school, so I went searching for some Oni games. I found this one called Kuro Oni, but this ad popped up which said, "Download Crentus Oni for free now!" It was weird because there was NOTHING on the internet about this game, but I put my suspicions behind and clicked download. It took until Saturday to finish downloading, and I have a really fast laptop. I installed it, then clicked on the icon. It had one of those moving title screens, and were the graphics like that of an Xbox game. You start as an American photographer. You were nervously walking towards a mansion, but this was not the mansion like in the other games. It was all bloody with a pentagram on the door. he walked him and the door burned and became a bloody red color and a red Oni appeared in front of him. He grabbed him and mauled him, then it said: "Game over...another one is missing," I shut down the game to calm down. I was curious what Crentus meant. Ao means blue, and Heta means grey, so I looked it up and it meant blood. So if you make it an English name, and edit it a tiny it, the game is called, "The Bloody Devil" I immediately I turned the program back on. There was a saved file called, "the missing." It was the only working button, so I clicked on it. I started in the same house, all bloody, and with an arm missing. There was a woman in front of me, so I ran towards her. When I was half way there, she slowly turned around, she had no eyes, just sockets, and her heart was torn out. She pointed behind me and told me to watch out. I looked behind me and there was the same monster holding the arm of the photographer holding the woman's heart and eyes and in its mouth were the woman's eyes. I started running, but he caught up to me. Instead of it saying, "Game over, another one is missing." It said, "Feel the taste for blood yet, Johnathan?" I shut off my computer and put it in the attic, my usual hiding place. The creepiest part about this is the Oni was right, I did feel the taste for blood. Then I fell unconscious. When I woke up I was In my girlfriend, Sam's room, she was stabbed at least 100 times, literally. I had a knife in my hand and blood on my shirt, which was the shape of a pentagon. Her parents were crying in the hallway saying, "WHY, WHY!" Then I realized I committed a crime, and I would rather be in heaven than hell, or the slammer, so I inserted the knife into my throat, and pulled. A note of advice: DON'T PLAY CRUENTUS ONI Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Vidya games Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:English Class Failure Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Sucide